


COM

by MaRieW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 约稿，一个爱着为了队友赴死的孤独感的冒险者的故事。诗人并不能理解，但他欣赏这位路人般的朋友。
Kudos: 1





	COM

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿，一个爱着为了队友赴死的孤独感的冒险者的故事。诗人并不能理解，但他欣赏这位路人般的朋友。

“历险者诸君，接下将是一个关于异类者、战士、法师、备受关注的猎物的冒险经历。我窥视，我记录，我讲述与吟唱，但我与他无关，与这混乱的乐趣世界无关。”带着羽毛帽子的人类抱着他的三弦琴，双手拴束样式奇异的合金链和各式戒指，这些戒指通常象征着他的歌调与荣誉，但从不会有那个代表着爱与责任的环套在他手上。酒馆里人声鼎沸，但当吟游诗人轻启双唇，微弱轻巧的节奏开始如精灵般旋转着在酒馆中散开，一切便安静了。  
但总是会有那么几个看不起吟游诗人的家伙在所有人都聆听的时候吹出那燥人的口哨，他们玩味狡诈的嘴角嘲笑着歌手。不过是用故事骗取钱财与那些傻子贵族的同情心的巧言令色者，多半是将哪里的传说改了改就当作自己的经历了。他那帽子价格不菲，大抵是用甜言蜜语在哪个富贵妇人的床笫之上换来的。无赖之人的耳朵凭空的疼痛起来，温热自耳尖传递，他一摸索，自己的鲜血躺在手中咧嘴笑话他。  
吟游诗人并没有动作，他始终像爱抚情人一样拨弄着三弦琴，似乎那其中并未藏着细箭。  
怀抱着玫瑰与雏菊的荆棘在酒馆外面肆意攀爬，神的宠儿太阳精灵悬停在最高空中提醒着此时正是中午，她的温暖舔舐着来往的人与异人类。那些匆忙之人没有这个故事的主角。  
除了懒蛋与不要命的人，谁都不愿意在正午接受那些被精明老练的冒险者挑了干净的委托。这些委托要么麻烦，要么得不偿失，运气好点交出去半条命还算不错。吟游诗人在这里等接受他委托的人，一个上午有不少人看到丰厚的报酬来询问他，不出三句话就放弃了这委托。“虽然这委托很丰厚，但我觉得你脑子有问题。”扛着重斧的野蛮人从来不吝啬贬损人的话。  
“可谁不会对那深渊之中的传说魔物感兴趣呢？”吟游诗人尾音懒懒得拖着，像是裹着蜜的糖棍。  
推门而进的男子是普通的人类模样，额上的双角在诗人的眼中流转着不明魔力的颜色。那并不是一个老练冒险者所具有的的外表，整洁的衣衫和新换的钢剑，灵魂也没有磨损的痕迹。诗人信不过他，但只有他接下来了这个委托。  
破刃，龙裔如此介绍他自己的名字，这和他的剑一点都不称。诗人不追问，出来冒险的人只有傻子才会用他们的真名，更别说这是个龙裔了，他们复杂的龙类语言所记录的名字往往是一首中场篇幅的史诗，掺杂龙息与混乱的发音。  
酒馆中零星几声喝彩，无明长夜的尽头一位异人类的出现激起了不少人的兴趣，虽然听众们有不少人见过了异人类，但多半是半身人长身人与一些元素精灵，龙裔因为他们骄傲的血统都是上级冒险者才能接触到的。  
吟游诗人抬起他的手，手腕的铜铃晃动着让他们听众安静。  
“那异人类的冒险者，佩戴的剑是乌云的父亲对着命运嚎哭的遗留物，勇者抽出钢剑，元素自他的手腕舞蹈，在剑身汇聚成最高级皇宫的纯金壁柱。这样神秘的人怎么会说自己从哪位神明手中偷窃到了这支闪电呢。”  
吟游诗人编写着，那并不精彩动人的相遇。龙裔将自己的身份隐藏起来，唯一展示的是那让诗人否定他冒险履历的长剑。长剑并不崭新，它只不过是被剑士自己那优秀种族天生的魔法给包裹起来了。诗人从不询问也不怀疑，他知道破刃并不是个染着蓝色头发的黄龙种，他带着不可思议的亲和力。天下那么多龙裔，那是最惹人讨厌的龙种，就像蚊子一样满怀着贪婪和傲慢攀附在人类的栖息地。  
吟游诗人的招募令贴着高昂的工资，剑士将这笔钱计划得很好，他购买的一大堆出行用品，以及曾与他合作过的治疗者和法师。就连守卫关口的贿赂钱也是从那牛皮包裹的工资袋中摸取出来的。诗人在牛车上弹奏不成章的曲子，心里算着这工资似乎到剑士手上实际所剩不多了。不过那已经是他的钱，诗人只负责到那深渊里提取自己的故事，安全的到那里，然后完整的活着出来。  
“摇曳的铜铃，嗒嗒作响的牛车，勇者们自他们自己的故事欢笑取乐，用坏掉的武器作自己名字的剑士沉默着，偶尔随着他们的提及应和一下。嗷，若是不明真相的人从车旁路过会以为他们是去赶赴哪位贵族的盛会吧。”  
吟游诗人拨奏的手停了下来，不满的倒贺声随即响了起来。人类的嘴角轻撩，似乎这停顿是为了接下来那深渊历险的高潮部分。“深渊啊，深渊，如母亲呼唤孩子一样亲切的勾引着人们探索的欲望。”  
诗人想起来他们是近乎黄昏的时候才到了深渊的入口，那天空红得令人哀伤。若他不那么心急着去深渊，再等一晚作休息或许会有一个并不相同的结局吧.  
“那么接下来为各位演唱的冒险将是一个什么样的结局呢？黑夜恸哭着，风不肯睡去。哀嚎的又是哪只巨型的野兽呢？”  
深渊如他的名字一样，在各版本的地图上始终是一个道不出名字的黑洞。冒险者行会为那些慕名而来的冒险者搭建了简易的休息处，毕竟他们靠这些冒险者抑制那些深渊里爬出来的魔物。  
“委托人缓缓道出他们的目的，接待处的半身人轻蔑的窥探他们的妄想，轻嗤一声。”接待人给他们的手腕刻上透着热量的咒语，他似乎认得出剑士，但依旧照例读着告示与咒印的作用。因为深渊尸体回收工作过于困难，检测到被施咒人心脏停止跳动便会开始燃烧的咒语是他们对这些冒险者最后的同情心。“毕竟你们也不希望自己变成不死族在里面爬行吧？”半身人笑起来。  
“而后，冒险者们斩开荆棘，翻越石墙，在螺旋的梯子上探索机关。滴落在砖板上的粘液是血和曾经死去之人的眼泪。但冒险者们毫无畏惧，他们互相配合与保护。那龙裔的剑士用他的闪电劈落肮脏的魔物们，空气灼烧，剑士在漫长路程中用着禁忌的魔法与剑术。咏唱的是温柔的治疗者带来的风，尖啸的是利落的法师围绕的冰。”  
骨龙是他们的目的，诗人想要知道这魔物究竟是如何外观，如何攻击，它吟咏何样魔法，切碎那传说的又是怎样的利爪。  
但他们并未见到骨龙。拦在他们的喜剧结局上的是未曾记载的魔物，妖艳的女子附身在外壳如砾石般坚硬的蝎子尾部。她从天花板上攀下，落在被围住的诗人面前。诗人来不及从自己的琴中抽出用来抛掷的细箭，挡在他面前的是连铠甲都不曾穿着的剑士。  
“剑士被那蝎尾上的女人刺穿手臂，啊，一阵光芒火焰闪过，剑士用神明留下的长剑贯穿了魔物的心脏。法师召唤的巨大白鸟振翅在那狭小的甬道中，深渊被挤破了，就像光势必会将黑夜盖过一样。冒险者们没能让我见到传说中的骨龙，但那与魔物结合的女子被我们带了出来，后来深渊的研究协会告诉我，那就是魔物，那蝎子是女人的下本身，他们对这不被记载的魔物研究太少了，便邀请了一位吟游诗人去命名她。这便是梅杜莎娜的来源。”  
“那剑士呢！”“那法师那么强大你为何不提起他的名字！”酒馆再次喧闹起来，吟游诗人的故事从来不曾让他们长久关注。  
冒险并不是欢乐的结局。  
袭击过来的魔物贯穿的是剑士的胸口，或许是命运女神的眷顾，那离心脏还有很远一段距离。撑破那狭小甬道的也不是法师的巨大白鸟，从头都未有白鸟飞过那无尽黑暗的夜空。破刃，诗人想到，回忆时不提起他的名字似乎是件难过的事情，尽管他们并不熟知，但他下意识靠过来保护自己让他觉得受到了莫名的尊重。  
龙裔展开他的双翼，那不是即将翱翔破开天空的有力振翅，那是失去力量濒死前的挣扎。诗人从未见过龙裔的龙形态，但他从龙的眼中看不到力量，诗人笃定。治疗者与法师迅速拽起诗人的领子攀上了龙的背部，熟练得像是他们每日都在训练这个动作一般。龙的胸口渗出鲜血，那并不是传说中的黑或者绿色，毕竟龙那么强壮，除了传说的记载并未有人真的见过他们受伤。  
龙裔将他们扔到出口，而后坠下。  
然后呢？然后呢！诗人转过身愤怒的对着治疗者与法师吼叫，他那黄鹂般的嗓子第一次走了音。“你们就这么看着么？下去带他回来！”  
“他会自己回来的，他是只没人知道种族的龙，或许是几年百年前某一支被愚蠢战争吃掉的遗留物，他并不是低贱的混血种，所以他会活下去。”法师声音冰冷得像是他的元素魔法。“可你们不去救他。”“他不需要。你能保证下去找他活着回来吗？还记得委托是保护你让你完整的活着出来么，他贯彻着这个委托。把那个被龙爪劈成两半的魔物交给接待处吧，这是新发现，你赚到了。”  
吟游诗人在接待处逗留了五天，直到他被邀请为那新魔物命名、法师与治疗者相继离去，龙也不曾从深渊飞出。  
诗人将三弦琴收下，最后的结局是被嘈杂声掩藏的清唱。“请在那没有悲伤与离去的世界欢笑吧。”他满足的背着琴，从酒台领取自己的报酬，欣赏吟游诗人演出的会在这里递交给酒保他们的打赏。酒保夸赞了他的嗓子，递上一杯温热的黄油啤酒。  
“哇哦，我没想到杰洛托还会变白鸟这种法术，不过最后的喜剧结局不错，可惜我没经历到？”  
“吟游诗人的故事是需要艺术加工的。”诗人喝着酒，回答穿着整洁，佩戴着闪亮仿佛崭新的长剑，额上的双角流窜着不明魔法的男子。


End file.
